


Nightmares

by Musicalsanddc



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalsanddc/pseuds/Musicalsanddc
Summary: Squidward has a bad dream that his boyfriend died. And it was his fault.





	Nightmares

It was a normal day. Till he didn't come in.

Squidward tried to show no worry. About the blonde doofus he called boyfriend.

Not that anyone knew they where dating.

Mr. Krabs came in looking upset.

"He's never late." Squidward muttered. He watched his money driven boss announce he'd give a refund but no kraby Patty would be made today.

"Mr. Krabs.." Squidward gasped.

"You heard my Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs said. But no one dared get a refund. It was as if they knew.

"Where's SpongeBob?" Squidward asked.

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Dead."

* * *

 

The scene before him changed. And he was at home.

He walked over to the pineapple house. He refused to believe he was gone.

He was greeted with silence. A snail meow after a few moments.

He found himself looking around. But nowhere showed the houses owner.

He saw a note in the library. Addressed to him. He remembered reading over it but only two words.

Goodbye forever.

* * *

 

Yet again the scene changed. He was greeted with a casket.

In it laid his blonde boyfried. In a suit that matched Squidwards hair

He had no choice but to except he was gone. He was never coming back.

* * *

 

Squidward woke up gasping. He felt arms around him. He looked over.

He was okay.

SpongeBob was asleep in his arms.

It was a dream.

It was a dream.

He's alive.

Squidward checked the time. One hour before work. He knew there'd be no use in trying to sleep.

"Squidy?" A small voice came.

Squidward looked to the smaller male. He pressed a small kiss to the males temple.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

Squidward nodded.

Later during work the teal haires kissed the blonde for the first time in front of everyone


End file.
